Tarnished Silver
by AGirlLostInTime
Summary: HUGE NEVERSEEN SPOILERS! Biana discovers Keefe has joined the Neverseen, and will do anything to get him back... But what if he chooses the wrong girl? May turn to Biana bashing, accepting new ideas for chapters, pm me any suggestions, please review!
1. Acceptance

_**Hi guys! This is what I imagine happened after Biana found out about Keefe... This might turn into a Biana bashing story, don't know yet. Please read and review, and pm me your ideas. I constantly forget to update, so your reviews really help me to remember! Thanks for reading!**_

 _Acceptance_

"No.", was the only word I had managed to choke out for the past five days. I refused to see anyone, and I just could not admit it to myself. Keefe could not have joined the Neverseen. This had to be impossible. I had spent ages denying that such a lie could be true, but what other motive could Sophie have. That was when it hit me. She wanted Keefe all to herself. She was probably keeping him locked up somewhere, convinced he liked her, when I know he loves me. He must. There must be some way for me to reach him… But how? Our family library is plenty full so maybe I can just sneak out tonight and see what I can find.

-That night-

"Going somewhere Biana?" I barely made it out of my room before Fitz stopped me.

"So you just mope and hide for days, and think we are not going to station someone to be there for you? What is going on with you? You should be helping us stop the Neverseen, after all maybe then Keefe will come back to us. They have tricked him into thinking he can get his mother back, but I know we can help him."

"You don't understand. Keefe hasn't joined the Neverseen. He can't have! Keefe is with Sophie, she must have made it all up."

"Biana you are making no sense… If you need the proof I can show you the memory record, and the necklace he gave Sophie. Please stop moping you are scaring Mom."

He showed me the memory, and called Sophie over so I could see the necklace. The necklace that Keefe should have given to me. I remember breaking into sobs and Sophie catching me. I woke up in my room with a tray of mallowmelt and custard bursts sitting next to me. Sophie was there her eyes swollen and red.

"Biana… please come back to us, I don't think I can handle losing you too…"


	2. Stronger Connections

_**Hi guys! First of all let me say how awesome you guys are for reviewing same day! I don't normally update this fast, but I think you all deserve it! Huge thank you to Sassy di Angelo for reviewing. I usually write depressing, so sorry if I make you sad! Your writing is amazing and I cannot believe you like mine! Another huge thank you to SophitzAwesome for reviewing! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer! I usually update when reminded by reviews, and it is much harder during the week because of school. I hope you enjoy this and please remember to read and review!**_

 _Stronger Connections_

I sat in a circle gazing at all of her friends gauging them quietly. Sophie looked the most upset. She had circles so dark under her eyes it looked like a shade had placed them there. She must have been staying up all through the night trying to find Keefe. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun, and despite being completely exhausted she looked beautiful. My brother looked tired too, but he looked as though there was some persistent thing keeping him fighting, keeping him knowing that all was well. Dex wasn't there because of something called spy duty? I would inquire into that later. My mother looked extremely worried, but extremely pleased that I had left her cave.

"So… Biana thank you for leaving your room, we can't wait to have you join us… Silveny and Greyfell have nothing to report, but Silveny's pregnancy is going well, and her husband has not found the Neverseen. I still have not been able to locate Keefe through thought tracking. Fitz any news?" Sophie asked to start off the meeting.

"The spy ball still hasn't found Keefe but Dex is monitoring it now, and he is working on a prototype to be able to find him. Cognate day is today, but you and me both need to sleep, even though I know you hate Slumberberry tea Soph…", Fitz left the unfinished thought done.

I recognized something that must have happened. Fitz and Sophie seemed so unified, and he was looking at her with such tender care. Cognate training must have been drawing them even closer together. Sophie did look incredibly tired, but with just the mention of Slumberberry tea she looked ready to throw up.

"Don't worry sweetheart you can use some eye drops. I do insist you sleep though Sophie. You too Fitz. You are both working very hard, but don't give up your own health in this quest to save your friend.", said Della. I could see her mother instinct kicking in. Mom had told me how Edaline was having Sophie stay here, because she was already constantly working with Fitz, so if both families were here that would make things easier. Plus that was twice the Moms to keep us in line and force us to sleep.

Edaline came in with the Slumberberry tea and some eye drops for everyone. "You too Biana. You need the sleep as much as the rest of us." I watched Sophie as she turned to go into Fitz's room. My eyes widened in shock. Seeing my reaction Mom explained, "She and Fitz have become very close from cognate training dear. When they sleep together it helps them actually sleep because they stop each others nightmares." I took my cup of Slumberberry tea and retreated into my room, but not before I heard Edaline say, "They are still trying to dream connect then?" That was all I managed to hear before I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up in the morning with one huge thought in my head. Dream connecting! But that was a level eight skill! To be able to work with your cognate while you slept could make up for enormous time! How close had my brother gotten to Sophie in five days? Before I could continue down this train of thought I heard an excited, "I see him!" Had Dex seen Keefe? I leapt out of bed, to see Fitz and Sophie running towards Dex's room. We all gathered around the spyball and I looked at Keefe. My god he looked tired. His hair was flat and down, his shirt torn, and he had shadows under his eyes to rival Sophie's. Just as I was about to remark on his appearance the spyball turned to static. "No, no, no, no! Not a signal jam!", whispered Dex looking close to crying.

"Hey Dex, it is alright those images could help us enormously keep up the good work!", said Fitz before he fell into a serious mental conversation with Sophie. I wish he would include the rest of us. I mean, Sophie is not the world you know...


	3. Lucid Dreaming

_**Hello my fellow Fanfic readers! Ok so I have been gone forever because I had a spring break trip to the mountains! It was super fun, but I am back and I hope you enjoy this new installment to the story. Sorry for the crappy grammar of Fitz! Now to the many thank yous:**_

 _ **Reyna Kane thank you for favoriting and following!**_

 _ **UnknownSophitzer: I cannot tell you what i ship yet because I don't want to ruin the story! Thank you for the support and review!**_

 _ **EmUnited: Thanks for the review, favorite, and follow! This may or may not be Sophitz!**_

 _ **JanusKate: Thanks for the review and follow! Thank you for calling it great, and your review reminded me to update so thanks!**_

 _ **Ok I know you probably did not read that, but if you did thanks for getting through it! Enjoy the story and please R &R.**_

 _Lucid Dreaming_

Sophie and Fitz had projected their memory of the images from the spyball onto the walls of the room in our house where we all met immediately began to work on matching it with possible locations. Where could Keefe be? I spent hours working in there until Della, I mean Mom, pulled me away with some Slumberberry tea.

 _ **Switch to POV Fitz**_

As I fell to sleep I thought about the steps of dream connecting. I had to focus, and think of the exact same thing that Sophie was thinking. We had a setting in mind to meet at, so I began to imagine it. The carpet was red and plush, and the fog surrounded us. It was cool but comfortable and we had to bean bags to sit in. There was a white board by us for ideas, and we were hoping to take notes on the pads and stick into the void. We might be able to keep them out of dream state… Holy crap, is that Sophie? We actually made it!

"Fitz! I can't believe it, we are dream sharing!", Sophie yelled.

Aww she is so cute when she is excited.

"We did it Soph! Now we can work more on the next step…"

"Yeah. We can try to get into Keefe's dreams. Maybe we can get him to tell us where he is.", said Sophie as she began to anticipate working on the next task. We had agreed to spend to hours of dream time working on trying to get into Keefe's dreams, and another two hours just trying to work out where he was. Any remaining sleep time we had to actually sleep, to give our unconscious mind some time, because we are not quite ready to work with each other there yet. Me and her sat right across from each other and held hands, just like we had been taught. I could feel her heart racing. She was probably really scared, because Dex had just had to mentions the danger of this. Ah well, I know she is too strong to get us lost. We tried, but we could not get it too work. So we began to review the images we had seen of Keefe. We looked for any landmarks, anything, that could tell us where he was. That was when I saw the cliff… it looked kind of like the one me and Sophie had jumped off!

"Soph, that looks like the cliff we jumped off!" I said, and watched her eyes light up in recognition.

"You're right! We have to go! What about the others though…?" She said losing some of the light.

"We should check first, we don't want to get their hopes up."

She nodded. We began to plan where, when, and how we would get there. Man it felt great to finally have something to plan and do.

 _ **Switch to POV Dex**_

I stopped by Fitz's room while trying to find Sophie. I mean they should be sleeping so I don't think they would be there, but it is worth a shot. I nearly dropped the device in my hand when I saw them. Fitz had his arms wrapped around Sophie protectively, and they were both sound asleep… and smiling! How could they be doing this? Cognates or not Sophie was, no is, mine. I have to find out what this is about.


	4. The Deepest Blue

Ch 4

 _The Deepest Blue_

 _ **Hello my fabulous readers! So I have been a terrible person and not updated forever because of testing in my school. So as a special treat I forced myself to make this chapter a bit longer. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Hi (guest): I have never openly said who I ship, and I think you will be surprised… Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **Twinkletoestbh: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I am thinking about doing a Dark!Dex so I am glad that came across.**_

 _ **Sorry if I forgot to respond to you!**_

 _ **I am also apologizing for not writing in forever! Between auditions, exams, and competitions I have been a little busy!**_

 _ **Enjoy this longer edition for you all.**_

 _ **Dex POV**_

I woke up in the morning and decided that it had to just be part of their cognate training. Sophie and Fitz couldn't think of each other like that. So I went down to the breakfast room. It was about 6:30 in the morning so I did not expect anyone to be up, but low and behold there sitting under the tree, and eating together were Sophie and Fitz. Their heads were almost touching and they seemed to be deep in a mental conversation, from the way they were staring blankly into each other eyes. I walked over determined to catch them off guard, but Sophie looked up and I gasped. Her eyes were sparkling, and she looked so happy I thought I must have seen things. And it looked as though I was right, because the next moment her eyes were filled with sadness. She said, "Hey Dex why are you here so early?"

As I chatted with her about waking up I noticed Fitz removing the piece of paper. Weird. I would have to try and see it.

"I am gonna go get some food.", I said while trying to think of a way to see that paper. I looked over in the line, and they were talking again, when all of a sudden Sophie laughed out loud the sound soothing my ears. But what I saw next turned my vision red. Fitz leaned over and kissed Sophie on the cheek, his eyes sparkling, and I could see that she looked happy too. I could not ignore these signs any longer. I had to stop this terrible Sophitz thing that seemed to be happening…

 _ **Sophie's POV**_

Fitz kissed me on the cheek, and I know what you are expecting. You think I am gonna have the butterflies in my stomach, or fireworks, or something like that. But I did not feel any of that. It was like I had a brother now, and looking at Fitz I knew he felt the same way.

( _ **I cannot resist this, but I told you all I was not revealing who I ship for plot purposes, and this is why! Dun dun dun huge reveal)**_

And that was when I felt truly happy, because I knew right then that I had found myself a sibling. Me and Fitz had worked through the plan meticulously, knowing that it was going to take some hard work. Tonight at the dinner meeting we would tell everybody that we were working on nightmare training again, and so we would have to lock and soundproof the door, which is believable enough. Then we would light leap with a light source of Fitz's to the forest near the cliff. Once there we would hide each other with our minds, and then go see what we could find. This seemed like a pretty fool proof plan, but we were both going over it again and again in anticipation. We really could not screw this up.

Looking up I realized that Dex was gone. I shrugged thinking he must have gone off to eat his breakfast while working on his inventions.

 _ **Biana's POV**_

I was awoken in the morning by a knocking, no pounding, on my bedroom door.

"Give me a sec.", I grumbled as I struggled to the door. Opening it, I was surprised to find Dex standing there, his eyes wide and almost crazed. Before I could even move or ask why he was there he started to speak.

"FitzjustkissedSophieonthecheekandtheyareuptosomethingandiknowitandwhatdowedo?" he managed to rush out all in one breath.

"What? Speak more slowly.", I commanded, interested to know what had Dex so upset.

He took a deep breath before repeating, "Fitz just kissed Sophie on the cheek, and they are up to something, and I know it, and what do we do?"

I sat there for a second digesting what I had just heard, and trying to consider how I felt about this. I felt like Fitz and Sophie were way too close already, but on the other hand that would keep the harpy away from Keefe…

"Ok look, here is the plan. I can go in and pretend to be a teasing sister, and see what I can find, but you are gonna have to distract Sophie with one of your inventions. And you cannot let on that you suspect anything between them.", I warned knowing that if I played my cards right I could probably have total control of Dex.

He nodded wide eyed, and went to build a trinket to show Sophie. I sighed before going to my closet to get dressed. I grabbed a blue and green silky flowing dress, and put it on, as well as some blueish eye shadow, and some light lipstick. I quickly did my hair in a French braid before going downstairs for some breakfast. I looked at Sophie's plain black dress, and ponytail, and sighed. So much potential, and so little effort put forth to achieve it. I went and grabbed some fruit and cereal before sitting by Fitz and Sophie.

"So guys how has your night been?", I asked hoping for any good news on Keefe.

They shared a look and I could tell what Dex meant. They were definitely up to something and I was going to figure it out.

"No, but we are so close, I just know we will get there soon!", said Sophie, but her frustration seemed forced to me.

Just then Dex came in and said, "Sophie, come look at my new invention!" and lead Sophie back to his room.

Once they were gone I looked to Fitz, a sly expression on my face. "So Fitz, how have things been going with Sophie?" I inquired, trying to insinuate about him dating her.

"I feel like I have another little sister now!" he said.

I was unsure of what to feel. On the one hand this meant I could tell Dex he had nothing to worry about, but on the other hand that could mean she would go for Keefe. And it was like she was stealing my spot in my own family! I would have to figure out a course of action later.

 _ **Time jump to nightfall. Switch to Sophie's POV**_

I felt anticipation coursing through my veins. Fitz and I were finally preparing to go and see what was on the cliff. I grabbed ahold of his hand as the light pathway shine in front of us, and taking a deep breath, we stepped in.

Walking out in the darkness of the forest we quickly cloaked each other, so that neither one of us could be seen. We walked to the cliff, and would have ran, were it not for the fear of being caught. We saw scorch marks on the cliff, but no signs of life. Just as I was about to leave in defeat, I heard Fitz gasp, and knew that he must of found something.

Fitz had found a note from Keefe, and it said:

 _Dear friends,_

 _I have written to you at every stop, and I hope this letter does not reach you. I am terrible for my role in fighting for the wrong side, but I could not leave my mother in pain. Should you find this note you need only look for another in the deepest of blue. However I hope you are all well away and safe._

 _Love,_

 _Keefe_

Their eyes widened in shock as they looked at each other…

 _ **POV Biana**_

Looking through the wall, by vanishing it my mouth fell into a grim line. They weren't there. I knew they were up to something.

 _ **I hope you all liked this! The deepest blue is an easy clue, so pm me your guesses on where they are going! R &R please!**_


	5. A Trip to the Sea

_A Trip to the Sea_

 _ **Hello Readers! This chapter is dedicated to twinkletoestbh for having the closest guess as to where they were going. I would like to thank JanusKate, EmUnited, and twinkletoestbh for reviewing!**_

 _ **EmUnited: Thank you so much! If you guys want I can write another SophFitz story for you?**_

 _ **POV Biana**_

That was when everything erupted into chaos. Our parents were frantically rushing around the house, Dex was trying to find them on the spyball, and I was just sitting there trying to figure out where they could have gone. Looking back into their room I was shocked to find them sitting on the floor. I rushed to grab everyone before Mom began to bang on the door.

She shrieked, "Where were you? We find out you are gone beds empty, no note? You could've died!" _**(A/N Harry Potter reference, anyone?)**_

Sophie and Fitz looked at each other before Fitz began to speak.

"We did not want to get anyone's hopes up"

"But we thought we knew"

"Where to find Keefe"

"So we went there"

"And then we found"

"This note.", they finished in unison holding out a piece of paper. All the anger was forgotten as we crowded around anxiously.

 _Dear friends,_

 _I have written to you at every stop, and I hope this letter does not reach you. I am terrible for my role in fighting for the wrong side, but I could not leave my mother in pain. Should you find this note you need only look for another in the deepest of blue. However I hope you are all well away and safe._

 _Love,_

 _Keefe_

My Keefe had written that. I felt as if my heart would explode, I was so happy that we had found this letter. All of a sudden Dex gasped and said, "I know where that is! It is so obvious! They are in Atlantis"

Everyone smiled and cheered, Fitz pulled Sophie into a hug, and suddenly we had a goal to work towards. We needed to find Keefe in Atlantis, before he left just a letter.

Tier fan walked in and we explained the good news. He looked happy but then he said, "I do not think it is a good idea to follow this lead. How can we be sure this is not a trap? No I don't think going we be a good idea."

Sophie and Fitz exchanged a quick look and I breathed a sigh of relief. We were definitely going no matter what Tiergan said. He walked out to talk to Edaline and Mom while I turned to Sophie, Fitz, and Dex.

"So guys how are we going to get to Atlantis?"

Grinning we all turned to each other… This might take a while, but somehow we are going to get to Keefe.

 **Two days later**

 _ **POV Dex**_

I am currently hiding under a tarp in the back of a wagon. I know what you are thinking. But I am back here because this wagon is heading to Atlantis, and because of Fitz's brilliant plan we were going to manage to go.

Fitz had explained how he knew his Dad was going to have a high profile visitor from Atlantis, and maybe if we hitched on his ride we could make it down to find Keefe. As the wagon started to roll forward I glanced down at my preppy outfit. Biana had said that if we were going to Atlantis we would need to look nice. I am very uncomfortable, but I am not complaining because she made herself and Sophie gorgeous. Biana was in a dark green dress, with a fishtail braid, and some silver toned make up. For Sophie she had done a bright red dress under a brown cloak, with a braided bun, and some brown toned make up. Sophie looked absolutely stunning… I wonder where she is? Looking over I nearly swore, and clenched my fists. She was curled up next to Fitz, her head lying on his chest. I need to talk to Biana and see what she found out.

 **POV Fitz**

We finally made it into the city. I gently shook Sophie awake and we all got ready to jump out. As the wagon started to slow down we pushed opened the doors and leapt out. Once all four of us were out we started to walk around the city. We needed to find Keefe, but we also needed to keep a low profile. We walked and looked everywhere before we gave up. It looked like we were going to have to try and find Keefe somewhere else.

Dex wanted to visit his dad, so we walked down to his Dad's shop. Dex ran inside and came out five minutes later carrying a tube with a piece of paper in it. He motioned for us all to gather round before creeping into a bush outside the shop. Once we were all safely hidden inside, he opened it and said, "Somebody left this in the shop for us!"

The piece of paper read:

 _Dear Friends,_

 _It seems you have found my last note. Do not ask me how I know, I will not tell you. I beg of you to stop this quest to find me, but should you continue your foolhardy mission you need only go to Sophie's first taste of reality. However I urge you all to stay safe!_

 _Love,_

 _Keefe_

I gasped and looked at Sophie.

" _We found another one."_

" _And it was not a trap"_

" _What are we going to do?"_

" _I don't know, but I think we better show out parents."_

We were about to go back, when I heard a scream and turned around.

"Biana! St"

 _ **(A/N sorry for the cliff hanger!)**_

 **POV Keefe**

I may be stuck with these terrible people, but I am not one of them. Please all I wanted to do was to save everybody.

 _ **Hope you guys liked it!**_


	6. Not the Only One

_Not the Only One_

 _ **Hello my wonderful readers! I was overwhelmed by the support of my last chapter! A huge thank you to corinnamcmullen103 for following and favoriting me and my story!**_

 _ **Guest: Sorry that it took so long, but I am trying to keep up with my other story! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **Guest: Glad to have a reader who likes Harry Potter too! I have been working on my story for that. Enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **EmUnited: Thank you for reviewing, this chapter is dedicated to you for all of your support! If I am going to write a SophFitz story, I am going to need to know that more people want it. Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy, make sure to R &R.**_

Biana had jumped over and was strangling Sophie with a glazed expression on her face.

"Biana stop! What are you doing?" yelled Fitz as he watched in horror. Sophie could not control herself and so accidentally inflicted on Biana.

As Biana fell down she rushed over and said, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Biana are you ok?"

"I-I am ok. I do not know what just happened?"

Fitz's face hardened. "They have to have a Mesmer. Did you see her face?"

They all gasped at this. The Neverseen would be even more powerful with a Mesmer. Somehow in a blur they managed to make it back home. Both mothers rushed out to greet the children.

"What happened, my children?" Della said.

Emmaline rushed over to the other two and managed to hear Sophie say, "Need to talk to Dad" before she promptly fainted into her mother's hands.

 **POV Sophie**

The last thing I remembered was fainting. I woke up in Fitz's room as he sat next to me, the worry clear in his eyes.

"Hey.", I managed to croak out.

"This has to be your three hundredth time in the hospital setting, doesn't it?" Fitz asked in a valid stab at a joke.

"I cannot help it! Where is Elwin?"

"Right here. You, my young one had better not be back here for a while." Elwin said in a parental tone.

"Oh come on Elwin. You know Sophie cannot resist another chance to see you!" Fitz responded for Sophie in a light tone.

She threw a pillow at him before Elwin could stop her. Fitz fled the scene as Elwin sat with Sophie treating her.

 **POV Fitz**

As I got outside I came upon Biana and Dex in a hushed conversation.

"Sophie and Fitz may as well be a couple." Biana said.

I rushed in and said, "No we aren't, she is like my little sister, and I am like her older brother." I glared at Biana accusingly.

She turned pale and said, "Oh."

Oh my butt, I had already told her this. I did not know what had been up with her lately. She seemed to be constantly on edge with Sophie, and she had been quiet and sullen around all of us.

"Biana why do you keep acting like this?"

"I do not know what you mean my brother."

"You keep lashing out at Sophie. You are quiet, sullen, and angry all of the time. This has been hard on us all, but the rest of us are not becoming so mean."

"Yeah well maybe I am not little Miss Perfect. Fine I will leave you all to deal with it, seeing as I am so awful."

She fled the room and I sighed. I could fix that later, Dex and I needed to have a chat.

 **POV Dex**

Fitz looked over at me and I gulped. He did not look happy, but I see no reason for him to be angry. I have not done anything wrong, have I?

"And why are you enquiring into Sophie's relationship status with such intensity?" he asked in a hard tone.

"Drop the fancy talk Vacker. I saw you kiss her on the cheek, and I wanted to make sure she wasn't making a mistake. You know as well as the rest of the world that I like her. Everybody except her knows.", I said with some bitterness edging into my tone.

"Well I am like an older brother to her, so you can stop. And a mistake? I am closer to her than you will ever be, so you need to lay off."

My fists clenched and I stalked out of the room. I could have cut through the tension with a knife. Mr. Perfect and I were going to explode before long. The only thing keeping it from happening was Sophie. I was sincerely worried about her. She could not be closer to Fitz than me, could she? I would have to fix that.

 **POV Sophie**

My Dad walked in, wringing his hands and looking very confused.

"Emaline- Your mother said you wanted to talk to me?"

"The Neverseen have a Mesmer."

Grady sat shocked for a couple of beats before he said, "That is impossible. I am the only one we know of to date."

"Exactly. Only one we know of! You are not the only one Dad. They made Biana choke me.", her voice cut out as tears began to fall.

"Biana keeps getting mad at me. I don't know why she hates me so much."

"She does not hate you, darling. She is just taking the loss of Keefe rather hard." Grady went over and held his crying daughter until she was asleep. Silently he tiptoed out of the room and went to talk to Della. They would have to discuss why the kids were not getting along.


End file.
